1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container systems for floral arrangements and more particularly to container systems for presenting cut flowers and the like in an attractive manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One previously proposed method of presenting cut flowers and the like involves the use of an open cell foam of relatively friable structure which can be easily pierced by the stem of a flower so that the flower stem is supported within the foam which also constitutes a reservoir for water, the foam standing within a shallow tray which constitutes a reservoir for further water and which also serves to carry a mesh-like support which retains the foam in position. Such a foam may be referred to as a florist's foam and one well known type of foam suitable for this purpose is sold under the trade mark "OASIS". The assembly consisting of tray, foam, and mesh can be stood within an outer decorative container, for example of cardboard suitably shaped and decorated to form an attractive package.
One significant disadvantage with the system proposed above is that the trays are only able to hold a restricted volume of water and require frequent topping up. It is not practicable to increase the water holding capacity just by increasing the size of the tray as this, then, results in restrictions in the range of outer container sizes which can be used and also reduces the inherent versatility of the system.